


Sex Education

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Multi, OT3, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Is A Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Rey manages the ups and downs of a throuple.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Happy 2020! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. There are very minor references to Rise of Skywalker but no spoilers.

That Finn was a virgin when it started was, for Rey and Poe, at least, a given. Storm Troopers were conditioned against sex because it was a distraction, an attachment other than the Empire turned First Order. More surprising was that Poe was a virgin when it came to women. It was no secret that he spent some nights with men; everyone just thought he spent some of them with women too. 

Ultimately, it was a great surprise to Rey that it was an astounding, almost incomprehensible surprise to Finn and Poe that she wasn't a virgin because she had used her body as trade if and when necessary. 

"What?" she asked when they both looked at her incredulously. Finn's eyes had been huge, and Poe's mouth had actually hung open. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

It wasn't traumatic or upsetting for her. Sometimes it had been unpleasant. She'd learned to do it young--younger, Rey had discovered, than other parts of the galaxy considered remotely proper. Survival was survival, and a meal with water was more important than any ridiculous concept of purity. 

"But how could you enjoy it?" Poe had asked. This wasn't in the initial conversation about these things, when they'd been shy in discussing their first forays into sex. It was later. It had been obvious that it was Finn who _really_ wanted to know. He'd made Poe ask. That was because he could literally make Poe do anything. Rey had never seen anyone so smitten with someone else in her entire life. She'd seen hardened smugglers look at brand new ships with less admiration. 

"Have you actually had good sex?" she'd asked in response. It was a ridiculous question. Sometimes you did things because you needed to. Sometimes you did things because you wanted to. Sometimes what you needed and what you wanted were the same, and when that happened, it was pretty enjoyable. There were even times when her enjoyment had surprised her. 

"Clearly neither of you have lived in a world where everything is a commodity," she'd said. 

She and Poe had discovered quickly that Finn did everything with relish, and he relished that both Rey and Poe were _very_ competent when it came to what he liked. He put the same enthusiasm into figuring out what she and Poe liked--Poe liked anything if it came from Finn--and he took instruction very well. 

The sticking point was that Poe was used to being pretty good at everything he did. It helped that he was the _best_ at a lot of the things he did. Actually, it didn't help. That was the problem. Because Finn took to pleasing Rey--with his cock, his mouth, his hands, and even other implements--pretty naturally. 

"Let me get this straight: you're angry with _me_ because _you_ haven't figured out how to properly pleasure _me_?"

"Yes!" Poe had blurted that out before the realization that it was ridiculous hit him, which it did half a second later. 

"Whoa, hey, this isn't something we need to be fighting about." Typical Finn. "Right? We can figure out how to settle this together."

"Let's settle it by fighting." It had been a true moment of inspiration for Rey, and she could remember her own grin. "Naked!"

"That seems like it could be dangerous." Also typical Finn.

"You're on."

And it turned out that when Poe was thinking about winning doing something he was great at, he could figure out how to make his dick work in a vagina. Rey had been pretty proud of herself for coming up with that one. It had been going well too until Rey started really dedicating herself to her training and stopped going on missions.

In theory, Poe should have been pleased. He got to fly the _Falcon_ ; all of the pilots wanted to fly the _Falcon_. He was the only one Rey trusted to do it and only then when Finn was with him. But whenever he and Finn were back at base, he and Rey were snapping at each other more than ever. 

It led to some mind-blowing sex, after which she and Poe came out with more scars and bruises than they went in with. Finn always found them afterwards. He knew they needed it even if neither she nor Poe would really acknowledge it.

"Seriously, guys," Finn picked up a broken container of caf beans as he glanced at the spilled toolbox that had ended up halfway across the room. "You don't know what I had to do to get these beans."

"You went to the commissary and asked for them?" Rey tried to untangle her legs from Poe's and from his pants.

"In the pouring rain!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Poe yelled. Rey didn't know what he was grousing about, but he moved his legs and they both fell off the bed, tumbling onto the floor.

"Would you please stay still!"

"Me stay still? You stay still."

While she and Poe struggled, Finn picked up the spilled tools. Finally, they both stopped their bickering when his shadow fell over them.

"You two done?" He stood there, arms crossed as he glared down at them. But Rey knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up. There was the edge of a smile in his voice, and his lips were already twitching. 

More fun than that was watching Poe break before Finn did. His entire face transformed into something between innocence and contrition--anything to keep Finn from being upset. A devotion like that could make life difficult, dangerous. But there was an inherent goodness in Finn--he opened himself to it in a way Rey wished she could to both of them. Little by little, though, they both pried open her heart, as terrifying as it was. 

"Leia has a new mission for us--there's a First Order spy with a message for her."

"Who is it?" Poe propped himself on his elbows. "Do we know who?"

"Someone important enough to risk the _Falcon_ again. We gotta get ready."

Another mission, another argument about why she should go and how she needed to stay. Rey held up her hand and Finn took it. Instead of pulling herself up, she yanked him down non top of them, making Poe's laughter ring against Finn's protests. She wanted to put off the inevitable just a little longer.

"You're not going anywhere yet." Rey rolled so she was on top of him.

When Finn glanced at him, Poe said, "You heard the lady.”

She smirked because of course Poe was always on her side when it came to this, and with a kiss, she knew she'd have them both a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
